OMG!
by Pabuthefireferret
Summary: After a goodnight of shopping, Paulina goes for a walk in the park to find her true love and boyfriend, Danny Phantom. But when she finds Sam with the Ghost Boy, she becomes furious. R&R! (Rated for language!)
1. What The?

OMG

By: DannYPhantom1999

Chapter One: What The...?

"Hows putroling ?" Tucker said over the walkie talkie they were using to talk to.

"Good, I pretty much done here. I'll meet you and Sam in the park" Danny said talking over the phone in ghost form

"No good, I got to go home, my moms screaming bloody murder cuz I was supposed to be home an hour ago. I'll see you tomorrow, dude" Tucker said riding home on his scooter.

"Where's Tuck?" Sam asked when her and Danny met up in the middle of the park

"Went home. Just you and me tonight" Danny said sitting on the green grass and laying his head down staring at the beautiful starry night sky

"Cool, sometimes I like it that way. I love Tuck but he can be annoying sometime!" Sam said sitting on the grass next to Danny

"You, ...love Tucker?" Danny said getting nervous

"What? No! Just as a friend. A close friend. Tucks awesome but, nothing like that!" Sam said in a loud voice

"Good" Danny said relaxing

"What do you mean Danny? For the past couple of weeks you've been acting so weird like?! Are you like...do you like...not wanna be friends anymore?" Sam said nervously

PAULINA POV

I was just riding home on my scooter, hoping to see that wonderful, beautiful, cute, hot, gorgeous, awesome, heroic, boyfriend of mine! I loved him! Every night after going shopping, every night, I ride around looking for the Ghost Boy. Every time he saves me, I know that he is dieing to see me again. I know hes in love with me, and I'm in love with him.

I was riding by the park, and I always stop and look for him there I found out in a magazine I bought today that he likes to walk through there every night.

I walked through the park and I heard voices, so I stopped and saw Sam Mansion lying on the ground. LOSER! I don't get why she's sitting in the park all by her lonesome. Probably cutting herself, I heard that she does that, she has a big scratch up her arm, she says that fell down in the park, this is what she meant.

I moved to try to get a better view of her to take a picture of her cutting herself so I can put it in the paper and ruin her life!

When moving a tripped on a root, and fell with a loud thump! I could tell it was loud because I saw Sam from a new bush looking at where the load sound was coming from.

A man beside her, leaned forward enough so that he was ready to get up onto his feet. 'HAAAA! I WAS DANNY PHANTOM!'

'WHAT THE FUCK!' WHY IS HE SITTING SO CLOSE TO HER?!

I moved to a closer bush, so I could hear what they were talking about. Probably, talking how Sam is going to go to jail because she was stalking him. I moved to a newer bush so I could hear every word they were saying...

SAMS POINT OF VIEW

After Danny lied his body done of the soft grass next to me I really didn't know what he was going to say.

"Listen, Sam I can't be your friend anymore" Danny said turning his head away from me so I could see him, and so he couldn't see a tear running down my face. Danny turned his head back at me, seeing tears running down my face.

"Umm...Danny...I...What did I do wrong? Why...why do you hate me?" I managed to say out of the wet drops of salty water run down my face.

"What...I don't hate you! I could never hate you, I...Love...you."

"Oh, you like me as a friend?" I said wiping the tears from my face

"Umm, no. No, Sam...I love you like, I love saving the town, you. I love you like, Tucker love PDAs and electronics, I love you like my dad loves fudge!" Danny said starting to laugh

"So, you love me like..."

"I'm IN love with you Sam, god I.." Danny said grabbing my face pulling me toward him, and kissed me deeply. The warmthness of his lips, it was wonderful despite him being a ghost. I loved the way he kissed, when we kissed before in FAKEOUT-MAKEOUTS to get him out of trouble was wonderful but not like this.

"...love you" Danny said pulling away from the wonderful kiss, god I dreamed he would say those words, I dreamed that he would kiss me.

"Really?" I said tearing up again. He nodding deeply and looking at me with his wonderful green eyes

"I love you too, Danny" I said, as I let the tears run down my face, I swear I saw a tear in his eyes, but I didn't really paid much attention because I was too into enjoining his lips.

PAULINAS POINT OF VIEW

OMG, HOW DID THE WONDERFUL DANNY PHANTOM KNOW HER NAME? KNOW HER AS A FRIEND? AND WHY IS HE IN LOVE WITH THE LITTLE BITCH?!

After they were done sucking lips her, picked her up and flew toward her house.

HOW THE HECK DID SHE KNOW WHERE SHE LIVED?

After getting in shocked I rode home think why would the hot, wonderful, adorable, heroic, Danny Phantom?

I got home, didn't even talk to my dad and ran to my room to think it over.


	2. You Little!

Chapter 2 You little...

SAMS POINT OF VIEW

I woke up lying in my bed. It was just a dream. I thought about what happened and cryed my eyes out, sobbing.

After crying for a while I hoisted myself out of bed, changed my clothes, and walked to school. My eyes were still sobbing red, and I was still trying to wipe the redness off before Danny or Tucker saw me.

"Hey, Sam. Sammy wait up!" Danny said running toward me

"I thought I told you not to call me that name!" I said sniffly and wiping fresh tears from my eyes

"What's wrong?" Danny said stopping and running in front of me stopping me from walking

"Get outta my way!" I said snapping like a twig at him

"What's wrong!?" Danny said grabbing my hands and holding them close to him and putting one of his hands on my cheek

"Please Sam what wrong, baby"

"Why did you just call me baby?"

"What do you mean, I love you, you are my girlfriend, what's wrong don't you remember last night?"

"What, that happened?" I said starting to smile

"What do you think?" Danny said pulling me toward him and making our lips meet. It was a great kiss, warmer than him in ghost form, sweeter than he was in ghost form, but not as adventurous and him in ghost form. I pulled away and looked into his eyes he started to smile

"It really happened?"

"Yes, It really happened. Is that what you're sad about. Gosh, I can't believe you! Every time I see you, you get sweeter, more beautiful, more wonderful." He said. Immediately grabbed his neck bring him toward me and kissing him. (This kiss was a RATED R kiss)

"Tell me i'm dreaming! I totally do not see, my two bestest friends making out on the street! FINALLY!" Tucker said running toward us. After we told him how and walked to school.

When we got into school me and Danny were holding hands. Paulina ran up to me when I was at my locker and Danny was at his, which is right across from mine.

Suddenly Paulina walked up to me and smacked me with the front side of her hand.

"You little bitch!" I said punching her in the jaw

"Listen, little witch. How could you even think about cheating on Danny Phantom?" Paulina said pulling away from another hit a swing at her. When she swung at me I ducked then swore at her. From the corner of my eye I saw Danny running over. He pushed the crowd out of the way the formed around us in the hallway.

"Hey, Hey Sam. Break it up!" putting his arms around my waist and pulling me away.

"NO!" I said as I was kicking and screaming as Paulina has coming after me

"TUCKER" Danny screamed down the hallway. Tucker came pushing out of the pack grabbing Paulina by her waist and pulling her his way. When Danny put all over his weight into grabbing me away, Paulina put her leg together and push against me and Danny to the floor.

"Ow" Danny said in pain when he hit the ground. Tucker got up and put his hands up blocking view from me and her.

"You're so clueless you don't know what you're talking about BITCH, really if you knew you would punch yourself out! Oh, and I hope those scars dont hurt in the morning!" I said pushing myself off the ground

"Come on" Danny said pulling me up and push throw the crowd and walking outside, without any people looking at us

"THAT LITTLE BIT..."

"What happened?"

"She walked over to me and slapped me in the face, saying that I was cheat on you with...YOU!"

"Let me just talk to her" Danny said after the bell rang and I was walking away angry, and Danny kissing me on the cheek and say 'I love you' before I walked away

NORMAL POV

That day, before the students went into the hallways Danny put a note on Paulinas locker...

"Hi, Paulina. I really need to talk to you and get my true feeling out of the way. Please meet me at the park tonight at 9 sharp.

-Danny Phantom"

That night Danny was in ghost form walking around in the park at 9 o'clock, making sure that nobody was around.

"Ghost boy? Danny? Phantom!" he heard a girls voice coming closer to where he was standing in the middle of the park. Paulina came through the bushes, looking like her normal self. Paulina ran over to Danny hugging him very tight.

"Phantom!" She screamed, as Danny pulled away from her hug

"What did you want to tell me? I've been waiting for you to finally come around! And dump that stupid Sam Mansion!"

"Um..Paulina listen, I don't know how to say this but, I guess I will just show you then" Paulina puckered up her lips and keeping her eyes open thinking something else was going to happen.

Just then two white rings appeared around Danny, transforming him into his normal looking human self.

"Listen Paulina, I hope you can understand" Danny said looking at her with his normal blue eyes

"Danny!? How...how...are...ghost...but...a...human!?" she said trying to make sense

"Listen Paulina, I hope you can understand. And if you could not tell ANYONE about this little secret, that would be really helpful." Said Sam walking from behind a tree nearby, and putting her arms around Dannys human waist and Danny did the same with her.

"How, how...um Danny?" Paulina said barfield

"Thanks Paulina" Danny said and started walking away holding Sam's hand in his, leaving Paulina sitting on the ground holding her head in shame about what she did. But whatever it was inside of her shes still in love with Danny and she knew that Sam Manson is dead to her, and shes going to pay!

_**DannYPhantom1999: Okay, Done! One question I ask for the Readers. Should I add a next story? Like, what happens between Paulina and her anger at Sam? Tell me what you think! **_


End file.
